


Fly The Friendly Skies

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't resist him, Alec is all too willing, Alternate Universe - Human, Confident Alec, Fluff & Sexiness, It's all in good fun, M/M, Magnus as a pilot is sexy, Mile High Club, Raphael has to rain on every parade, Sexy Magnus Bane, Sexy pilot sexy passenger what else can I say, The pilot believes in first class personal service, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: It doesn't get friendlier than this :) aka the Pilot believes in first class personal service...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Fly The Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter's Moon Discord Prompt: FLIGHT

In the back of the airplane, suddenly the door of the lavatory flung open, and two men tumbled out.

One was tall with dark wavy hair and dilated hazel eyes, wearing the reddest flush on his face.

The other -- long wavy dark hair, dilated brown gold eyes. 

Both with disheveled clothing, as if they were in a rush, buttons not quite right. Both with chest heaving, and out of breath.

They both turned to look at one another. Slowly both their faces broke into grins, as if sharing an amazing secret. 

“Well, that was the best I’ve ever had, Magnus said finally. “Uh, what was your name again? Mr. B69?”

“Alec,” the dark wavy haired guy said. 

“Magnus,” the guy said. “Is that short for Alexander?”

Alec flushed. “Wow, that sounds amazing, coming from you,” he said, his heart stuttering.

“Speaking of coming,” Magnus said lasciviously, looking at the guy from under lowered lashes “You were quite the –”

“Uh…Captain?”

 _SHIT._ Magnus turned around. It was the air warden, his best friend Raphael, who was staring at the both of them.

“Magnus, really?” he asked in disbelief.

Magnus looked at his friend, and shrugged. 

“Hey, I did say 15 minutes right? No shame in my game,” he said smoothly. “Bet my copilot didn’t miss me…”

Turning, he winked at Alec, who was now full-on blushing. “Best break ever,” he said, throwing him a wink. “Make sure to buckle your seatbelt once you get back, think we are landing in San Diego in a few. Got it?”

Alec did a mock salute. “Yes, sir!” he said enthusiastically.

Magnus froze. Oh god, this guy was way too hot for words….

“Don’t tempt me,” he said. “Or you are just asking for it…”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Magnus!” he snapped. “You have a plane to fly! You’re not supposed to be fraternizing with the passengers!”

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Magnus said, pouting. He turned to Alec, and smiled. “Unlike you…”

Alec flushed again. “Well, I best get back to my seat then,” he said, gulping. 

He couldn’t even look the air warden in the eye as he went to take his seat.

***********

_San Diego Airport_

Alec was sitting by the airport bar, nursing a drink. Somehow he wasn’t in the mood to go outside just yet, where all he had to look forward to was an empty hotel room …

_He just couldn’t get his mind off that tryst he just had…_

“It’s not good to drink alone,” a very familiar voice said.

Alec looked up. It was the gorgeous pilot from the plane. Magnus. His gaze bore into his.

“Don’t you have another flight?” Alec asked.

“Actually I’m off for the next 2 days,” Magnus said. “I’ve always wanted to visit San Diego, instead of just transferring between planes.”

“Oh?” Alec asked. “I’m here attending a convention. But that’s tomorrow. If you don’t have plans tonight, I’d love to show you around.”

Magnus beamed. “I’d love that,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Fly the Friendly Skies" won't you leave a comment and kudo? I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
